


Redox-ulous Situation

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony and Bucky get sent to another dimension that tests their metal. (This is not a typo.)Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo: Rusted
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Redox-ulous Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Redox-ulous Situation  
> Square Filled: Card 2: Rusted  
> Author: PoliZ  
> Pairing: WinterIron  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings: Drabble, multiverse shenanigans  
> Summary: Tony and Bucky get sent to another dimension that tests their metal. (This is not a typo.)  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615748  
> Word Count: 100

“C’mon now,” Tony exclaimed as Bucky pried open the faceplate of his suddenly transmutated armor. “Just because I’m called Iron Man doesn’t mean the suit’s actually made of it!” 

“Well - wherever the hell ‘here’ is, it does,” Bucky replied. “Same with my arm.” His forehead was furrowed; the change in weight obviously causing him pain. And because they clearly needed more trouble in their lives right then, it started raining. “Better find some shelter before we start rusting.” 

“Oxidation doesn’t happen instantaneously!” Safer to let annoyance push away worry.

“For all we know about this place, sweetheart, it just might.”


End file.
